4th Lucky Spot Competition
| seasonsappeared= Pinoy Big Brother 7 }} is a special re-entry competition in Pinoy Big Brother 7 where in the third and fourth evicted Lucky 7 Housemates from each of the three chapters will have the chance to snatch the 4th slot of their edition's respective Lucky Teams and be part of the Dream Team. It's one of the four competitions that determined housemates who will take the four slots in the Lucky Stars, Lucky Suns and Lucky Houses. The winners of the competition will get the last spot for their editions' lucky teams and will be added to the Dream Team to complete the list. Players Face-Off History After the entry of the Lucky Star and Lucky Sun finalists back into the house who had their temporary exits, the fourth process for the 4th Lucky Slots were revealed. The third and fourth evicted members of the Lucky 7 Housemates from each chapter were introduced and sent back into the house. They stayed in the Eviction Room, which was transformed into a 3 double bed suite. Within the week, each of the three set of players will compete in a series of challenges. Both are given an advantage in the competition through the assistance of the Dream Team housemates. The 9 Dream Team members will have to choose who they wanted to give their assistance to for each of the three categories of players. The Celebrities The two Celebrity players, Yassi Pressman and Elisse Joson's 4th Lucky Star Competition began the day after they came back into the house and were the first set of players to compete. Meanwhile in the house, the Dream Team housemates saw a poster in the garden area which tells about the two princesses seeking for help to get their crown. Only the male housemates are eligible to give help to one player. Round 1 - Damsel in Distress = In this competition, the two players Yassi Pressman and Elisse Joson, wearing full costumes were princesses stuck in a tower. With those male housemates who chose to assist them and became the princes, they must guide them while blindfolded to get all the seven parts of the pole hook to get the crown on top of them. The seven parts are scattered throughout the seven obstacle stations. It depends to the player on how they'll give directions and guide their assistants for getting all the scattered parts. The competition ended with Yassi Pressman being the winner. However, it was revealed that before the competition started, Yassi had a conversation with Big Brother regarding with a problem for her schedule. Because of her important role in the TV series Ang Probinsyano, she couldn't suddenly leave the show. So as a result, Yassi decided not to accept the possibilities of becoming the 4th Lucky Star. But she still chose to give a fair battle by competing. She eventually won but she decided to pass it to Elisse Joson making her the 4th Lucky Star finalist of the Dream Team. The Teens Christian Morones and Yong Muhajil were the second set of players to compete for the 4th Lucky Sun. Their competition took place on Day 180. The competition consisted of two rounds. Just like the Celebrity players, the Dream Team housemates chose which one of the players they wanted to help. Round 1 - Giant Coin Flip = In the first round, the players Christian Morones and Yong Muhajil must flip the coins as many as they could. There are twenty giant coins they must flip. The game started with ten coins with Yong's faces and another ten for Christian's. Within 20 minutes, they must flip the 20 coins with their faces appearing on top.They could seek for assistance to those who chose to help them earlier whenever they need to. The housemates however cannot help the players all at once, each of them has three minutes for assisting after one housemate could take the turn. The last two minutes of the game prohibited any more help. The player with the most number of faces appearing on top after the timer stops will win the first round and will have an advantage for the second round. The first round was won by Yong Muhajil after managing to flip 11 coins with his face appearing on top while Christian flipped 9. |-| Round 2 = The second round of the competition had the players compete in a rope-throwing challenge. Each of the players have 7 short-rope with two tennis balls attached at both ends and they must throw and hang the rope on the three layers of bars with corresponding points attached to it. The lowest bar and the most difficult target corresponds to 3 points, while the second layer of bar corresponds to 2 points while the highest layer corresponds to 1 points. The housemate with the most points after they run out of attempts gets the 4th Lucky Sun. The housemates cannot assist anymore in this round. Since Yong won the first round, he got an advantage of three additional ropes, giving him 10 attempts to score points. Yong Muhajil emerged as the victor for getting 10 points, making him the 4th Lucky Sun finalist. Christian on the other hand got 9 points. The Adults The last set of players, Cora Waddell and Baninay Bautista were notified about their face-off on Day 180 that it will happen tomorrow. They were given 77 seconds to enter the house and plead for the Dream Team to help them for their challenge. Later that evening, they were called by Big Brother to tell them that they have to pack up some of their things as they were going to go out of the house for their 4th Lucky House Challenge. While packing their things up, the Dream Team voted for the housemate they wanted to help. They wrote it in a piece of paper which was later given to the two players to know who chose to help them. Baninay got 6 while Cora only got 4 housemates who chose her. They were woken up by Big Brother early in the morning for their challenge. Blindfolded, they travelled to Big Brother's Adventure Venue to perform their face-off challenge for the 4th Lucky House. Round 1 - Fill the Glass Obstacle Race= For this competition, there is a full tall glass of water from the starting point while there is a tall empty glass of water from the other side of the course, they must transfer the water to the empty glass using a cup of water placed above their head while crossing in an obstacle course. The Dream Team housemates who helped them will determine how long they could continue as they became the human timer for the players. A giant clock was placed inside the house and the Dream Team will have to do jumping jacks in order for the time to keep going. A housemate can only do it once. They must not stop doing the jumping jacks until the last person stopped. If the last housemate stopped, that's the only time that the player will stop filling up the glasses. The player who collected the largest amount of water will take the 4th Lucky House Slot. Despite the advantage of Baninay for having almost half assistance as Cora's, it was Cora who managed to collect the largest amount of water at 40.5 cm, with just 1 cm higher than Baninay's who got 39.5 cm. As a result, Cora became the 4th Lucky House Finalist and the last housemate to be part of the Dream Team finally completing the list. Trivia * The competition is based on the Back to the House twist that appeared in the Pinoy Big Brother 1 and Pinoy Big Brother 2. However, unlike the defunct twist where the public determined the housemate who would re-enter, this 4th Lucky Spot Competition is a physical strength competition where the winning housemate will be the one to re-enter. * For the Adults' 4th Lucky House face-off, Kisses originally chose Cora but since she was sick, she couldn't participate to help Cora. Instead, McCoy decided to take Kisses' place to help Cora while his pair housemate Nikko will help Baninay. * Cora Waddell and Christian Morones were both seen by their fellow housemates as a strong competitors so most of the Dream Team housemates from their edition chose their rival as the Dream Team thought they needed more help than the two. Category:Twists Category:Gameplay Category:Pinoy Big Brother 7 Category:Competitions